Driving Me Insane
by Kiaimi
Summary: Hachi and Luna live completely different lives. One is a normal middle school student and the other is an assassin in the Varia. Despite this, they share two things. A friendship and a lack of patience for almost everyone. Follow them as they deal with the mafia's illogical antics while trying to maintain their sanity. M for language/sexual connotations. Slight romance 59OC BelOC
1. A Look At Their Lives

**Hachi's POV**

I ran my hairbrush through my pink hair, letting out another sigh. It was an alternating pattern, one sigh followed by one yawn. Maybe sleeping earlier would've been a better idea.

I looked over at the clock knowing I should be rushing. Instead I groaned at the thought. New day, new school, same old suffering _._

"Hachi!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "You should hurry; you don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late…" I mumbled, dragging my body to the door. "See you later mom!"

I rushed out of the apartment, immediately bumping into someone. I seethed, landing onto the hard floor. They really need to build wider hallways.

I looked up to see a silver haired boy. He clicked his tongue, his expression filled with annoyance. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth to speak. "Watch where you're going!" he shouted, stomping away without a second glance.

Good day to you too asshole.

* * *

️Everything had been going seemingly well excluding that earlier incident. I managed to find my way to school and even the office without much trouble.

From the office, a teacher escorted me to the classroom. When we finally reached the door he slid it open and gestured for me to walk in.

I could hear the teacher introducing me to the class. "Today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

I scurried to the front of the room, slightly nervous. Just gotta try to not mess up. Just don't say anything stupid.

"Hello. My name is Adachi Hachiko. I tend to go by Hachi. Please treat me well." I immediately bowed, looking around the classroom. Ok good. Short, sweet, and simple.

"Well Adachi, there's a free seat over there. If you need any help, I'm sure your classmates will be more than welcome." the teacher said, pointing over to my seat.

I nodded, walking in that direction. I sat down, trying to ease my nerves. Being the new kid always sucked, but there's gotta be someone I can be friends with in here.

Looking around, I heard a loud scribbling noise. I turned around, searching for the source. It came from the person next to me. I squinted, trying to get a better look at them and instantly frowned.

My fucking luck.

It was the silver haired ass from this morning. He threw his head up and immediately glared at me.

Oh joy, Hachi has acquired an enemy.

This is gonna be hell, I can already feel it. I raised my hand asking to be excused to the nurse's office. The repulsed look on my face could most definitely pass for illness.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I sat upside down on the sofa with my legs crossed, humming a tune while scrolling through my phone. Insomnia may have sucked, but at least there was finally some peace and quiet in this place. A message popped up on the upper frame of my phone ' _911!'_ Just as I started typing up a message, my phone vibrated with a call.

Well ok then.

I picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Luna?" a hushed voice came through.

"Yes?" I whispered back, rolling my eyes. I swear this girl...

"Why are you whispering?" she asked confusedly, although her voice was still quite low.

"Because you're whispering?" I shrugged. "Anyways, what's with the sudden call Hachi? Everything okay?"

Hachi sighed. Ok so this was definitely gonna be a bad story. "This day has barely even begun and I'm ready to call it quits."

"Mind being a little clearer on that?"

Hachi sighed once again, starting off her tale. She told me all about the "silver haired ass", not sparing a single profanity in her colorful detailing. If Hachi hadn't been so exasperated about the whole thing it might've even been a bit amusing.

"Here's my take on it. You either have to fuck him or fight him."

"Excuse me?" She almost shrieked. "Luna I'm seriously going to throw up here."

"Do him or destroy him work better for you sweetie?"

She groaned. "Luna what part of he hates my guts did you not understand?"

I cleared my throat. "Well you see my dear little Hachiko, when a man and a woman hate each other-"

"They will plot out how to successfully murder the other and frame someone else. Got it. You see I was thinking burn his body so that they don't find any of my DNA after I strangle the fucker to death."

"Woah there Hachi." And I was supposed to be the brutal assassin over here. "I was gonna talk about sexual tension. Besides you met this boy like 2 hours ago and you're convinced you have to murder him?"

"Damn you're right." She replied sarcastically. "Let me give him another hour before he plots out my murder."

"Hachi, he's not planning out how to kill you. You're overreacting; he's not worth the time." Besides if that ass even so much as breathes too close to her I'd be the one doing some killing.

She sighed. "You're right Luna, but God I am so frustrated."

"Hey, it's ok. You'll make it through the day just fine."

"You mean you expect me to leave the nurse's office? I don't know about that." she joked.

I snorted. "Ok Hachi, anything else you have to say?"

I waited for her response, but only heard loud voices in the back and what sounded like Hachi panicking. Before I could ask her what was going on the line cut off.

Oh fuck no.

* * *

 **Hachi's POV**

Talking to Luna always cheered me up. I felt so much better getting all the frustration off my chest. As I was about to respond, the curtain covering my bed flew open. I turned around slowly to see an older man wearing a doctor's coat.

"Ummmm hi?"

He chuckled. "Hello there pretty lady."

Pretty lady? Dude I'm like half your age, can you not? Or so I wish I could say. Instead I settled for an unintelligible "Uh" and a grimace.

"So you're here because you're not feeling well right? How about I check you out?"

Something in my mind told me he meant that less in a medical sense than he did a sexual sense. He put a hand on my shoulder and leaned closer towards me.

First I run into assholes next I run into creeps. What a town Namimori is.

"No thanks. I am fine." I shouted, pushing him away and running out of the room.

Never again am I going to the nurse's office.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I hurriedly tapped several messages on my phone, waiting only a few seconds before sending another. Ok so maybe I was a bit paranoid, but Hachi's phone was a basically her lifeline. She was attached to the thing. She definitely should've seen my messages and responded instantaneously.

By now I was pacing around the room, freaking out at the endless possibilities. Someone could've broken into the school. Her classmate or teacher could've attacked her. Hell, even the silver haired ass could've done something to her.

Jesus Christ.

This girl was gonna give me a heart attack. I started mentally planning out my trip to Japan. I could definitely rescue her if it came down to it. Unable to take this any longer I stormed up the stairs, pushing open a door.

The figure on the bed was sleeping peacefully, so I immediately body slammed onto him. "VOI" he screamed, elbow jutting out at me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Emergency Varia meeting. Get up"

"What the hell brat? Who called a meeting at 3am?"

"Me. Now get up. It's an emergency."

"I'm going back to sleep." he muttered, pulling the covers over him.

"Squalo" I groaned. "It's an emergency."

"God what?" he shouted. "If you had a nightmare go to Lussuria or Mammon or hell even Bel. I'm trying to fucking sleep."

"Ok first of all I didn't have a nightmare. I haven't even slept all night. Second, even if I had a nightmare, Mammon would probably make it worse unless I paid him and Bel's creepy ass smile is probably what caused the nightmare. Third, get up. I told you it's urgent."

Squalo would give in eventually, he always did.

"No! Now go to sleep!" he shouted pushing me off the bed. Ok that's it. I pulled out a syringe and climbed on top of him. "VOI! What did I say about going to -?"

He got cut off as I stabbed the poison filled syringe into his neck. I quickly pressed down, injecting him with the clear colored liquid. He coughed, trying to sputter out words. "Y-you bitch."

"Guess I should've tested out this one on someone before using it. Oops." I shrugged. "Anyways, I do have the antidote. You just have to call a Varia emergency meeting sans Xanxus of course. I'm not actually trying to die you know."

Squalo merely glared from below me. If he could move he would definitely try to stab me right about now. Lucky me I guess.

"Here's the antidote." I reached into my pocket, tauntingly swiveling the tube in front of him. "I'll give it to you if you agree to call the meeting." I said in a singsong voice.

"Give it here you bitch." his voice hoarse.

"Agree."

"Fine, just g-give me the fucking b-bottle."

I smiled. "Oh sure, here you go." I poured the liquid into an empty syringe pump and injected it into him. His body relaxed as the antidote spread through his system, although he was obviously weak.

"Go."

"Huh?" He had spoken so quietly it was barely audible. That was a first.

"Get those other fucking idiots now. You wanted your fucking meeting. Here it is. Now go."

I skipped away, pushing open all the Varia members' bedroom doors. "Get up guys! Squalo called an emergency meeting in his room."

"What about my beauty sleep?" Lussuria groaned rubbing his eyes underneath his eye mask.

"This better be good." Belphegor muttered.

I cleared my throat as they entered Squalo's room, each of them choosing to lean against a wall. Aside from Lussuria I could tell they were all on the verge of snapping.

"Okay so Squalo here wants to announce that I'm going Japan and you all have to cover me with Xanxus in case he questions anything."

"Why would the boss care about whether or not you go missing?" Levi grumbled.

Levi had a point for once, but I wasn't gonna let him of all people talk me down. "He'd probably care more than if it were you." I shrugged. "Anyways, you all cover for me. I'm leaving now."

Lussuria yawned. "Sola, honey, let's just all go back to bed. You can leave in the morning. Get some sleep first."

"But Lussuria," I whined. I could hear Squalo muttering an 'I told you so" from his bed. Did he really want to get another dose of poison in him this early in the morning? They all started leaving the room and I clicked my tongue.

"I should have you pay me for every second of sleep I've missed out on." Mammon hissed out.

And Hachi thought silver haired ass was a jerk. How about having to deal with six uncooperative jerks on a 24 hour basis?

"Well fuck you all too." I shouted after them.

"Come to my room and I gladly will." Bel responded with a laugh.

"Oh god, just gag me." I could feel the urge to vomit rising up my throat. Assholes.

"Didn't know you were into rough stuff Sola." Bel shouted with amusement. Did he have super human hearing?

Annoyed, I just decided to go to my room. I flopped onto my bed and stared at my phone. Hachi finally responded, thank god.

 _'I'm gonna go to class Luna! I'll talk to you later. Let's just say the nurse's office wasn't exactly the place to spend my day ^^'_

* * *

 **Hachi's POV**

I went back to class and suffered for the rest of the day. When the day finally ended I was grateful. School had never been much fun. I did talk to some girls during lunch, Kyoko and Hana. Not bad aside from the fact that they had mutual friends with the silver haired ass who I now knew to be Gokudera Hayato. Silver haired ass was still catchier.

Stopping in front of our apartment, I pulled out the keys and twisted the knob. Mom greeted me, asking how my day had been. I pulled out the 'I'm exhausted' excuse and she let me be. She really didn't need to know about the weirdos I had met today. It was for the best.

After a long, hot shower I started my homework. Eventually it was time for dinner and just as I sat down, I saw her looking up at me expectantly. I grimaced, the tied up bag in her hand and the tiny sparkle in her eyes could only mean one thing. "Hachi could you possibly run by next door and deliver this."

"By next door you mean the room to our right yes?" I asked, hoping it was not Gokudera's apartment.

"Wrong side honey. The left. I heard the poor boy lives alone."

A delinquent, a runaway, and an asshole. Triple threat combo right there.

"He probably hasn't eaten a good home cooked meal in so long."

Because he's always smoking cigarettes. He probably goes through 10 packs a day. Of course he wouldn't have an appetite.

"That's why I want you to go over and give him some food."

Hell no.

She patiently waited, her hand still outstretched to me. I groaned, taking it out of her hands and walking out the door. He better not make this worse than it has to be.

Stopping in front of the door, I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock. A few seconds passed with no response, so I reached up to knock again. However, before I could, he opened the door.

He peered out of the tiny crack, an apparent scowl on his face. His hair was pushed back into a ponytail and he wore glasses. Wow he looked good.

I'm pretty sure I stared at him for a good five seconds before he attempted to close the door. Nope, not happening. I stuck my foot to stop him, biting down on my lip to hide the pain.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "My mom made food, take it." I lifted the bag to his face. I didn't think it was possible, but he definitely looked even more annoyed than before. Must be some kind of skill.

He clicked his tongue. "Are you some kind of stalker?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and grimaced. "I live next door. Like I said, my mom wanted me to give you some food. Take advantage of kindness while people are giving it."

"Fuck off."

I rolled my eyes and pushed the bag into his hands. "Just take the goddamn food. You're probably eating cup ramen three times a day anyway."

I stomped away while he started shouting some nonsense. Can't believe I thought he was attractive for a second there. Never again. I entered the apartment and sat back down at the table.

"Did he take the food?" mom asked wearing a hopeful expression.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorta. I don't know if he'll eat it, but whatever." Let him eat his cup ramen and overdose on MSG.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

My eyes shot open as I heard what I assumed to be another one of Xanxus' fits. The sound of glass shattering and a lot of yelling. Oh how I did not miss that these past eight years.

I grumbled a bit before rolling out of bed. I slowly opened the door, peeking out before exiting. There was no way I was gonna get a bottle to my head this early in the morning.

The coast was clear so I shuffled over to the dining room. Lo and behold, the whole Varia crew was there. Glass bottle shards, awkward tension, and angry Xanxus. Yep, definitely a fit.

"So where's the party?" I asked, taking a seat at the table. Xanxus immediately glared in my direction.

"Obviously not here." I muttered. I didn't take offense since that was basically his default for acknowledging people anyway. "So what's going on exactly?"

Xanxus snarled and everyone at the table tensed a bit. They were all probably expecting another bottle to come flying at them.

Instead Xanxus looked to Squalo. "You trash. Go to Japan and get the other half Vongola rings."

My ears perked up at Japan. And these assholes were trying to stop me from going. I could've saved Hachi and gotten these rings by morning. And these idiots still didn't want to listen to me.

"I think Squalo is incompetent, so I volunteer to go with him." I blurted out.

Xanxus sent another glare. "I don't fucking care. Just get me those fucking rings."

I raised my hand in mock salute. "Got it boss. Let's go Squalo."

Squalo glared at me, but we both knew better than to try and start something in front of Xanxus. I don't know why he was so mad. I wouldn't even be a bother. Oh well, better start packing. Also gotta text Hachi that I'm dropping by.

* * *

 **Hachi's POV**

 _'Hey Hachi! Turns out I'm gonna be spending a bit of time in Japan. It's a bit of a long flight, so I'll probably be here in 2 or so days. I'll let you know when I land!'_

I blinked several times to make sure I was definitely not hallucinating. Luna in Japan? Really?

She always sounded super busy in Italy, so seeing her coming to Japan was a surprise. Maybe it was a family trip? She never said much about her family aside from them getting on her nerves. I eagerly typed up a response. Looks like this wouldn't be such a bad week after all.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

While we were boarding the plane Squalo decided to catch me up on what I had missed this morning. Apparently the outside advisor had decided to take his half of the rings to Japan instead of handing the over to Xanxus.

Poor man. If Xanxus finds him he's a goner. More like when Xanxus finds him actually. If there was anything this man did well, other than throwing hissy fits, it was vengeance. I looked down at my phone before turning it off. 12 hours in the air, might as well get some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually wrote this fic years ago and deleted it because I had completely lost direction with it. I think I know what I'm doing now for the most part. I really wanted to write something in first person again because third person just seems so impersonal. Apologies in advance for this constant POV shift, I don't know how else to make it obvious that it changes. I hope it's not that much of an annoyance. Thanks for reading!**


	2. If Guilt Were Food Itd Be An AYCE Buffet

**Luna's POV**

Our plane had landed and it was already night time in Japan. Squalo, who was very eager to get this mission over with, decided to leave me at the hotel claiming I'd just get in the way.

I mentally scoffed. Me? Get in the way? As if him swinging a sword around the city wasn't gonna get him noticed by any normal person. Not to mention that hair. How someone has yet to grab him by it eludes me.

Remembering that I'd notify Hachi when we landed, I immediately texted her. Might as well arrange a meeting while I'm still here seeing as Squalo's enthusiasm in his task means we probably won't be here too long.

* * *

 **Hachi's POV**

I woke up dreading the idea of going to school. Today wasn't even an actual class, it was prep. It'd be such a waste of time to go. What are my chances of convincing mom that if I go outside today I'll die?

I pulled my phone out from underneath my pillow, noticing a new message from Luna.

 _'Let's hang tomorrow.'_

That's it? I looked to see the sent time which was last night, so tomorrow meant today? Guess I won't be going to school after all. I texted her back with the address of the shopping center. I never did have much of a chance to hang around town. Going out alone seemed kinda pathetic.

As I got ready I noticed another message, but from Kyoko.

 _'Good morning Hachi. Tsuna-kun invited me to the shopping center today and I was wondering if you'd like to join the group. Let me know! :)'_

Tsuna as in that Sawada kid? That would mean Gokudera would definitely be there. No thank you.

Ever since I shoved food in his face the other day, my mom made me our new delivery girl. As if I wasn't already sick of seeing his face in school. You'd think he would stop answering the door this late at night, but nope. God knows whether he was eating the food or just hoarding it in his room.

I hastily typed up a response. Hopefully they wouldn't notice me there with Luna.

* * *

Sneaking out of home was the easy part. Pretending to go to school, also very easy. Waiting for Luna to get there and avoiding Kyoko? Not so much. I was only a few stores in and I could hear their obnoxiously loud voices. I immediately hid behind a lamp post.

It's not as if they were actively looking for me, it'd just be awkward to face Kyoko. I rejected her invitation with some bullshit excuse, but came here with another person? It's like cheating but on your friends. Very awkward.

"Hey."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped. Who the f-? Wait I know that voice. I turned around to see a girl with a short black bob cut, wearing a zipped up hoodie and a baseball cap.

"Yo." she put her hand up in a wave. "Why're you hiding behind a pole?"

I pulled her into a hug. She tensed a little, but eventually reciprocated. I pulled away and looked her up and down.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you in person Luna."

She hummed in response as we strolled around the shopping center.

Now I know what you're thinking. Friends who have never met each other in person? Internet friends of some sort? Nope, pen pals.

Back in elementary school we had to write letters that would get sent out to some other elementary school in Japan. Somehow mine made it to Luna who moved back to Italy shortly after. I left my email information in the letter so we managed to keep in touch. Emails eventually changed to texts and phone calls.

"So anywhere you'd like to go Hachi? I hope you know this place better than I do."

I scratched the back of my head. "First time I've been here actually."

We both laughed and decided to head towards the open seating area until I saw Kyoko and Sawada sitting there. Fuck.

"Let's turn around." I linked my arm with Luna's and spun around. There was no way I was getting caught out in the open. Just as I turned a loud explosion went off. I looked back and saw a body flying into Sawada.

"Oh shit. Luna did you see that?" I looked over at her. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and looked frustrated.

"We should go Hachi. Explosions are bad news; it's definitely not safe here. It could be some kind of terrorist attack."

"Wait Luna, a friend of mine is over there and you know I can't just leave her. If people are gonna get hurt I should at least try to drag them out of there if I can."

Luna clicked her tongue. "I get it Hachi, but if your friend has common sense they'll start running already. No point in losing two lives. Now let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away. What a shitty first meeting.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

That stupid fucking Squalo. I swear to god he is an actual idiot. Assassins are supposed to be discreet. What the fuck was he thinking going out into the open? Was he trying to kill civilians? Doesn't he understand what a pain in the ass it is to cover up mass murder?

Not to mention Hachi looks like she hates me. Good job Squalo. Kill some people, kill my plans, and kill my friendship. Amazing. If he doesn't get those goddamn Vongola Rings, he'll be dead.

Hachi and I were sitting on a bench in silence. Silence was rarely ever a good sign in my experience. If it was silent in the Varia mansion, everyone was either asleep or waiting for Xanxus to calm down. Usually it was the latter.

I bit my lip looking over at her. Maybe I should try to comfort her? I mean what were the chances her friend was dead? Unnecessarily higher than it needed to be, but she could've been alive and safe. Unlikely, but Hachi didn't need to know.

"I'm sure your friend is okay."

"It'd be better if I knew that for a fact."

Ouch. Day 1 and she already hates me. Hachi noticed the look on my face and I could see her expression soften.

"I'm sorry Luna." she let out a sigh. "I'm just annoyed. I know I probably couldn't do anything, but the fact that I didn't pisses me off."

Hachi was most definitely a saint. She was apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault. I'm definitely kicking Squalo's ass tonight.

"I just wanted you to be safe Hachi. Things were exploding, I panicked."

Not a complete lie, I definitely panicked, although that was because of Squalo. Once again, definitely gonna kick his ass tonight.

Hachi gave me a small smile. "Yeah, thanks for looking out for me Luna."

Oh god, this girl trusts me so much. This is not my fault. I had nothing to do with any of Squalo's bullshit. If I say this enough times I'll probably feel less guilty. I looked up at Hachi and tried my best to smile.

Fuck.

* * *

After the shopping center mess Hachi decided to go back home. Her mom had seen the news and didn't want her out on the streets where a psychopath could bomb her. Lucky for them, seeing as the acclaimed psychopath was leaving Japan in a bit.

On my way back to the hotel I ran into Squalo who flashed the case carrying the Vongola Rings. At least he wasn't completely useless. I rolled my eyes, pushing past him to get into our room.

"VOI." he shouted. "What's your problem?"

"Aside from the fact that you almost murdered everyone in public and drew attention to something that was supposed to be kept on the down low?"

"Since when do you care about other people's lives?" he scoffed

"I...I don't?"

It came out more as a question than it did an actual answer. Shit. Squalo was right. I was an assassin. I didn't care about lives. I murdered people for a living. So why I was so guilty? Lying to Hachi made me feel bad for sure, but I've been lying to her since the beginning of our friendship.

Hachi is a good person. She cares about other people. Is that it? I feel bad because she's such a good person and I'm not? Not as if that was anything new, so why did I feel so shitty about it?

* * *

 **Hachi's POV**

It was that time of night again. Hachi the delivery girl was on the job to bring Gokudera some dinner. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. I was greeted by his ever so permanent scowl. I squinted, staring at his face. Were those scratches?

"I heard there was a terrorist attack at the shopping center. Are you okay?" I blurted out. "If you need any first aid we have a kit in our hou-"

He growled and slammed the door shut. Okay then. Let his injuries get infected and ruin his unfortunately attractive face. Maybe then his looks will match his attitude.

I looked down and realized he didn't take the food. I left it in front of his door.

"I'm leaving the food on your doorstep. You should take it before someone else snatches it." I shouted, certain he had heard me.

I walked back into my apartment and check phone. After getting home, I texted Kyoko to make sure she was okay. She had finally responded. My heart sank reading the message.

 _'I'm all right, thank you for checking up on me Hachi. It's good that you weren't able to make it today, you could've gotten hurt. Have a good night!'_

Ouch. The guilt was definitely there now.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
